Detras de la pared
by A.A.L.M
Summary: estab es una historia chevere, si quieres leela


Esta historia me sucedió hace dos años. Tal vez a muchos les parezca una tontería y prácticamente increíble, pero creánme, lo que viví él es muy cierto.  
  
Yo me había mudado a una casa solo con mi prometida. La casa, bastante grande para dos personas, era hermosa: tenía dos pisos, un sótano, y un hermoso parque. Éramos felices y faltaban 3 semanas para casarnos, Pero a la semana de mudarnos tuve que viajar por una semana a la capital, pero cuando regrese ella había desaparecido, la reporte desaparecida, le pregunte a los vecinos pero dijeron que no la habían visto salir desde hace días. Pasaron 2 años y yo no había saldo de mi casa para nada por si volvía, pero, un día decidí salir ya que había decidido que ya era hora de animarse, y aceptar q mi prometida había desaparecido para siempre, ya que todo estaba desordenado (por que no había terminado de desempacar) decidí ordenarlo cuando terminé de acomodar todas mis cosas, la primera noche que salía de mi casa en 2 años, salí temprano como a las 6:00 pero a eso de las 10:34 me acorde q eran justo 3 años de la desaparición de mi prometida, y decidí regresa, al llegar a mi casa me di cuenta que una de las luces estaba prendida, eso me causaba mucha emoción; pero no sabía que esa emoción se convertiría en la experiencia que me marcaría de por vida.  
  
Entre pero no había nadie y creí q la había dejado prendida la apague y me fui a dormir cuando por fin logré dormirme, algo hizo que perdiera el sueño, que me desvelara completamente, y me dirigí a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua. Para llegar a la cocina, bajando la escalera, había que atravesar el salón...Cuando lo hice, sentí que un frío helado me recorría todo el cuerpo, me fijé y corroboré que todas las ventanas estaban cerradas, como él mismo las había dejado antes de ir a dormir, y más aún, que la estufa seguía encendida. Por eso, el frío congelante me provocaba un gran desconcierto; De repente, miré mis pies, y vi que todo el piso estaba iluminado, mire hacia atrás para ver de dónde provenía esa luz, y lo que vio hizo que dejara caer el vaso de agua al piso y se rompiera:  
  
Era mi prometida, estaba tan hermosa como la recordaba, llevaba puesto un vestido rojo, rubia de cabellos largos y ondulados, pero completamente pálida, sus labios morados, y con la ropa desgastada, rota y sucia.  
  
No soporté el hecho de que apareciese después de tanto tiempo o que hubiese podido entrar a la casa cuando ésta estaba completamente cerrada, y además no podía explicar el frío que sentía, ni la luz cegante, y mucho menos la presencia de mi prometida que hasta parecía muerta. No soporté la idea, e intente creer que todo era producto de mi imaginación, subí casi corriendo las escaleras y me acosté en mi cama, para luego quedarme dormido. Esto no funcionó de nada, porque todas las noches convivía con la presencia extraña de mi prometida desaparecida.  
  
Así que una noche, decidí ver qué era lo que quería; y a la noche, tomando coraje, bajé las escaleras, y espere a que ella apareciera. Cuando lo hizo, me quedé parado sin moverme, no por voluntad propia sino por el miedo que me paralizaba. Ella, comenzó a acercarse a mi, como si flotara. Dudé un momento si salir corriendo, o esperar y ver qué era lo que ella buscaba. Pero antes de que pudiera pensar, mi prometida pasó por mi lado, sin hacerme nada. Todavía no entiendo por qué, pero algo hizo que la siguiera.  
  
Ella me condujo hacia el sótano, y se detuvo frente a una pared, a la que no le sacaba los ojos llenos de lágrimas de encima. Entendí que eso tenía algo que ver, y empecé a mirar detenidamente la pared, tocando los ladrillos, cuando de repente uno de ellos se salió, así pude darme cuenta de que ese sector de la pared era hueco. Cansado de tener que convivir con la imagen que me hacia sufrir tanto, con el frío que lo helaba, y ese miedo profundo y constante, con desesperación seguí sacando los demás ladrillos; Así se encontró con lo que ella buscaba, su propio cadáver, caí de rodillas frente a el y me puse a llorar y me di cuenta que alguien la había enterrado viva detrás de aquella pared, mire hacia su espectro y me dio una leve sonrisa después de eso desapareció. Luego de aquel día pude dormir mas tranquilo por que al menos sabia que era lo que le había pasado y cada año durante una semana, la semana en la que viaje, siento su presencia a lado mío cuando duermo.  
  
Andrés Amat Y León M.  
  



End file.
